


Prompt #1

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924





	Prompt #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [az91](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=az91).



His all life was easy, pretty normal and classical in some way, until that day, Will Schuester thought that.

Dating Terry, Marrying Terry, divorcing Terry, befriending Emma, dating Emma, marring Emma … the normal life of the normal American man, and having a job in the free time. Teaching arts at Lima University was simple, a few students, someone for other classes who joined the glee club, his favourites students like Rachel Berry … nothing to add, a normal life. Until that meeting.

It was a sunny day and he had just ended his course for the freshman when he noticed one of his students, Blaine Anderson, who spoke with an estranged man. That man was taller than Blaine, he wore a leather jacket and he had hot eyes. Will didn’t know how he could think about that but it was, that man had hot eyes.

He felt ashamed for that thought, until Blaine and the stranger walked in his direction, he’s very charming.

” Professor Schuester! I would introduce you my older brother, Cooper Anderson “said Blaine before his brother smiled in malicious way, he was so … young and hot, like the guys from commercials.

“Nice to meet you, Cooper. I’m sure to have met you somewhere, are you a journalist? “Will asked and the other laughed, pun indeed and other things who made him feel young, having many students around him confident enough to make pop references.

“Nope, switch the word prof, I’m an actor, only commercial now “Cooper responded making them laughed.

“Is he her for visiting? “asked Will, his eyes scanned Cooper very, very careful and he felt something inside of him.

“No, he isn’t. I and Coop will spend some days together at home, our parents insisted for having all the family reunited for Labour day and we agreed “Blaine explained and Will felt relieved for no reason and it’s strange and confusing. He was a happy married man, he had a beautiful wife and a son, he was a good professor but … looking Cooper made his mind started strange thoughts that he never had, until now.

“This is really interesting, nice to meet you Cooper “he said, the other was so beautiful, self-confident and … hot, he’s simply hot. He never had such though about a man, he was always into girls since childhood but … maybe ‘cause he never met the right man, and now he was married with a lovely woman who loved but … there were these sensations.

“Nice to meet you, professor “replied Cooper before followed his brother and left him there, whit too many thought and his checks red, this was a problem he thought. A very nasty, unbelievable and unreal problem Will thought. They were only in his head but … now made them disappeared will take a long time, maybe too long.

Because he wasn’t really attracted by Cooper Anderson, not indeed … or he was?


End file.
